


Tread Lightly

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence, Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Yonoi begins to secretly visit Major Jack Celliers in confinement during the small hours of the morning, but for what reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Compassion

As the sun began to slowly set on another day, the British prisoners of the Japanese camp were sent back to their cold cells for the night and given their paltry rations before being locked in. They asked about 'Strafer' but did not get a reply, he had been confined and now it was none of their business what was happening to him. As darkness fell over the camp, Major Jack 'Strafer' Celliers huddled up against the wall and shivered in his lonely cell. There wasn't much around to keep him warm at night, just a ratty, old blanket that smelled suspiciously of wet dog. It was heaped in the corner, on the other side of his cell. His back was sore, but the freezing cold wall helped to soothe the burning sensation he was left with.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cuts on his back had yet to stop bleeding, his body shuddered with the pain and with sheer exhaustion. Sleep was difficult to find in such conditions and Celliers felt that if he didn't get some soon, he might just break and the Japanese officers would win. He couldn't allow that to happen, so he hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, still sitting up against the cold wall of the cell. His sleep was broken, he kept waking up every so often and then found it hard to settle back in. The pain was wracking his tired body, his eyes burned with the lack of much needed rest. He became suddenly aware of a strange sound, his brow furrowed as it got louder and then his cell was being unlocked. He watched as the door swung open silently, confused to see Captain Yonoi enter with a bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yonoi was the camp's young commandant, Celliers knew he spoke some English but what was he doing here so late? It must have been 2 or 3AM..  Yonoi turned and made sure the cell was locked again, then he approached Celliers and gestured for him to get onto his feet. Jack did so, but slowly and Yonoi stood back to wait for him. Usually he would roughly haul Jack to his feet and shout at him, what was going on?  Yonoi set down the bag and boldly reached for the top button on Jack's shirt, undoing it and then moving down to unbutton the next one and so on. Halfway down, Celliers got nervous and pushed his hands away but Yonoi got angry and gripped Celliers by the throat firmly.  
  
  
"Hold still!" Yonoi hissed quietly and Jack got the impression that he was definitely not supposed to be in here and that he didn't want to be discovered.  
  
  
Yonoi slowly let go of Jack's throat and deftly removed his shirt, grabbing Jack by the arm and making him turn around. Jack felt anxious, but soon relaxed when he felt cotton wool and something cold and wet touch the gashes on his back. Yonoi was tending to his wounds, but was this not a job for the camp's doctor? Celliers grit his teeth and ignored the stinging sensations as Yonoi cleaned the wounds and patched them up as best he could. When Yonoi had finished, Celliers slowly turned back to face him and Yonoi stared at his chest for a lingering moment before averting his gaze and walking back to the cell door.  
  
  
"Why?" Jack asked him.  
  
  
Yonoi took a wrapped, cloth bundle out of his bag and threw it onto the floor at Celliers' feet, looked at Celliers again and left just as quickly and as quietly as he had came in. Celliers knelt down and carefully opened the bundle, further confusion evident in his eyes as he revealed water and food within. He looked to the cell door, there had been no explanation given and it was slightly unnerving him. Was it poisoned? He straightened himself up and backed away from the gift, unwilling to take that risk. He put his shirt back on and huddled up into the corner of the wall once again to try and get some sleep.  
  



	2. Hidden Agenda

Just before dawn, Celliers was shivering so hard that he was actually considering using the smelly blanket, when Yonoi paid him another visit. Celliers knew this was not really allowed, he quickly got to his feet and Yonoi looked down at the untouched parcel.  
  
  
"What is this?!" Yonoi demanded, picking up the parcel and shaking it at Celliers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's poisoned," Celliers told him knowingly. Yonoi's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"No!" Yonoi got defensive, "it is not poisoned! You were supposed to eat it!!"  
  
  
He stormed out of the cell and locked it, leaving Celliers standing there with a puzzled expression on his face. His gaze dropped to the dirt floor of his cell, where he hadn't noticed Yonoi drop yet another wrapped bundle. He walked over to it and knelt down, opened the cloth and revealed another lot of food and water. This also was not allowed in confinement, extra rations simply was not allowed anywhere so why was Yonoi giving them to him? He could only assume that Yonoi planned to accuse him of somehow stealing the food and water, as an excuse to further beat him in front of the other Japanese soldiers. However, he was quite hungry at this point and settled in to fill his growling stomach. If he was just going to get beaten again anyway, he might as well be at least partially guilty of the crime.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next time Yonoi came to see him, Celliers was trying to get some sleep even though it was day time. He had nothing much else to do, being stuck in the cell for much of the time. Yonoi seemed pleased this time to find the cloth devoid of it's contents, Celliers glared at him and expected Yonoi to suddenly start accusing him of stealing the food at any moment. Yonoi bent down and collected the cloth, shoving it into his back pocket and Celliers' gaze followed him as he left once more. Celliers looked at the the floor and sure enough, there was yet another wrapped, cloth bundle. What was going _on?!_ He readily accepted the gift but he remained suspicious of Yonoi's motives, for they were now unknown to him and it made him feel very wary of the situation.


	3. Gift Horse

Another sleepless night, another visit from Yonoi but this time it was different. Yonoi hauled him to his feet and dragged him outside, Celliers was convinced this was the set up he'd been expecting a few days ago and prepared himself for a savage beating. He was taken to the indoor shower block that was strictly for use only by the Japanese officers. Yonoi shoved him towards the showers, standing there watching Celliers intently. Celliers was in shock but took no further prompting, for a shower was like gold around here and he would not refuse one.  
  
  
The water was nice and warm, prisoners were not allowed to take warm showers and it was a welcome, soothing feeling on his frequently battered body. Yonoi watched him with interest as Celliers washed himself clean, his gaze avoiding the cuts and bruises on Jack's body in personal shame. Celliers was not modest as he showered, he'd had to take showers with the other prisoners before so it wasn't something that he put a lot of thought into. The officers always watched them shower, it was just how things were. But he couldn't help thinking, why? This was against the rules in such a big way, Yonoi's superiors would shoot him in an instant if they found out about these nighttime visits to Jack's cell. What were his motives?  
  
  
"The water is warm," Yonoi suddenly spoke, "why does your body tremble?" Celliers looked at him curiously, what was it any of his business?  
  
  
"Exhaustion," Jack replied tiredly. As he turned off the shower and dried himself, Jack's eyes met with Yonoi's.  
  
  
"Don't question me," Yonoi seemed to read his mind, "just get dressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Celliers dried his hair, Yonoi's gaze dropped briefly and then averted quickly. Celliers was then hauled off towards another building, where he was shoved inside and he stumbled towards the wall. Looking around, he noticed this was some sort of bedroom. With a frown, his confusion grew as Yonoi gestured towards the bed.  
  
  
"Get in," Yonoi demanded him, "hurry up!" Celliers stood still, unsure of the sincerity of the request. Yonoi grabbed him and thrust him onto the bed, taking some steps backwards and standing there silently. Celliers hesitantly lay down, his aching body relaxing into the softness of the bed and his eyes closing at once. Yonoi approached and slowly covered him with the blankets, but Celliers was already fast asleep.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At almost daybreak, Celliers felt someone nudging him awake. His eyes flickered open, he was warm and still half asleep when suddenly the blankets were whisked away from him. Yonoi hauled him to his feet, his body ached in the sudden cold as he was forcibly dragged back to his cell in confinement.  
  
  
Yonoi shoved him into the cell, dropped another bundle onto the dirt floor and left; locking him in for another day of solitary loneliness. Jack collected the bundle and sat down to eat, he felt better for having slept so soundly last night but his confusion at the profound situation was getting worse. During the day, he was only allowed out to visit the latrine and then he was put straight back into his cell once more. It was starting to get to him, the many lonely hours and the uncertainty of what was going on with Yonoi. He got his usual rations, which was barely enough to feed a sparrow but with the extra food given to him in secret, Celliers was starting to grow stronger.


	4. The Upset

He spent many more nights sleeping in that soft, warm bed and his exhaustion was completely gone. For a prisoner of war, he looked and felt quite healthy within a couple of weeks. He had stopped questioning Yonoi's motives and simply took each gift as it was given, if Yonoi was planning something terrible for him then he might as well enjoy himself now and live it up while he had the chance. Yonoi was unaware of it, but Celliers had been storing some of the less perishable foods given to him and he was secretly passing it on to the other prisoners whenever he could.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One night, Celliers sat against the wall waiting for Yonoi and slowly got to his feet when he heard the familiar footfalls approaching. Yonoi ventured inside, but didn't grab Jack's arm straight away like he usually did. Celliers watched him curiously as he drew closer, his hands instinctively going behind his back in a non threatening gesture as Yonoi stepped right up to him. Yonoi lifted a hand to touch Jack's face, Jack flinched away and caused Yonoi to become upset at the display of mistrust shown by Celliers.  
  


  
  
  
Jack suddenly tried to push past the surprised soldier, as the door had been left wide open. Yonoi grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he reached the door, pulled him back and punched him right in the stomach. Celliers doubled up and held his midsection with his arms, then he felt Yonoi push him roughly to the ground and he tensed up; waiting for the kicking to start. Yonoi hesitated, then knelt down instead.  
  
  
"Why do you continue to defy me?" Yonoi whispered harshly.  
  
  
Celliers coughed and refused to respond, so Yonoi stood up and left him there alone for the rest of the night. Celliers understood now that this treatment was definitely not being given without an ulterior motive, Yonoi wanted his cooperation for something, but what? He painfully got to his knees and looked around, but there was no wrapped bundle to be had tonight.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day, Celliers waited for Yonoi to come and see him but he did not and strangely enough he found himself actually missing the secret visits. He drew pictures in the dirt with his finger to stave off the boredom and paced around the cell to stretch his legs.  
  
  
That night, he huddled up in the corner and did not expect a visit from Yonoi. He was half asleep, trying to force his mind to switch off and get some rest, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. His gaze lifted as Yonoi entered the cell, but Celliers did not rise to his feet and Yonoi looked angry with the disrespect he was showing. Celliers stared right back at him and as expected, he was quickly being hauled onto his feet again. Bracing himself for a punch or two, Celliers turned his head and closed his eyes. Yonoi made a fist and drew back his arm, his hand shook but the blow did not happen.  
  
  
Celliers instead felt hot breath on his neck, as Yonoi stepped closer and leaned in hesitantly. Slowly, Celliers opened his eyes and dared to look at Yonoi, who did not pull away and so their noses were almost touching at this point. With eyes locked together, they simply stared in silence at one another. Jack's brow was furrowed confusedly, while Yonoi looked quite torn and slightly worried; his heart beating very quickly at how close he was to Jack. In the darkness of the cell, dimly lit only by the light of the moon, Yonoi's body shook with nerves as he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Celliers right on the mouth.  
  
  
Surprised, Celliers stumbled backwards and embarrassed Yonoi with an expression of shock and disgust. Rejection was not taken lightly by the Japanese commandant and Jack endured quite the savage beating, his last thoughts before drifting out of consciousness were of finally being able to rest.


	5. More Questions

Celliers woke the next day with a headache, his vision blurred and he groaned as he sat up slowly. Yonoi was standing over him, so he scrambled backwards and looked up at him in surprise.  
  
  
"On your feet!" Yonoi told him firmly. Celliers remained seated and Yonoi then quickly hauled him roughly to a standing position.  
  
  
"Last night," Celliers spoke quietly, his eyes meeting Yonoi's, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  


  
  
  
Yonoi's eyes grew wide and angry at his blatant cheek, Jack often liked to tease the Japanese officers if he got the chance but Yonoi was especially concerned with his behavior being found out by his superiors. Emboldened by the otherwise lack of response, Jack tilted his head.  
  
  
"If it was just a fuck you were after, why did you stop?" Jack asked him, for there would have been almost nothing Jack could have done to stop Yonoi.  
  
  
Yonoi pursed his lips, then he struck Celliers' jaw with a closed fist. Celliers' head snapped to the right, he rubbed his jaw gingerly with his hand and looked down at the ground silently. Yonoi looked around warily, but there wasn't anyone else around to overhear them. Celliers lifted his gaze when he felt Yonoi's hand on his upper arm, his stare was defiant but Yonoi's was cautionary.  
  
  
"You do not question me," Yonoi reminded him, stepping closer and Celliers tensed up instinctively, "relax.. "  
  
  
Yonoi trailed his hand down to hold Jack's, a profound gesture that really made Celliers quite curious. Yonoi felt something towards Celliers from the first time they had met, but his obsession with Jack had grown a lot since then.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Celliers asked him, in deliberate defiance of the previous reminder.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Yonoi admitted, moving away from Jack and letting go of his hand. Celliers watched him in stunned silence as he left the cell, confusion written all over both of their faces.  
  



	6. They're Letting Us Go!

Some hours later, Conti dropped by to collect the extra rations Jack had saved up.  
  
  
"Hey, Jack.. " Conti whispered through the wall, "what's with Yonoi lately?"  
  
  
"How do you mean?" whispered Celliers.  
  
  
"He's gone soft!" Conti replied, shoving the bundle up into his shirt, "not that we're complaining, though eh? I had to come and tell ya, I think they're gonna let us go!"  
  
  
Celliers sat back against the wall as Conti hurried away, clearly there was more to it than just a simple case of Yonoi being nice only to Celliers himself but again he was left with the question - why?? Something else was going on. He closed his eyes, relief swelling within his chest and relaxing his shoulders. To have the hope of his friends being let go was such a huge weight being lifted from his tired body, he almost felt.. happy.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That night, Yonoi came a little later than usual and Celliers was already on his feet, waiting for him. Yonoi gave Celliers his wrapped, cloth bundle, their fingers touching briefly as Jack accepted the gift. Their eyes met and Jack was still when Yonoi brushed his cheek softly with the back of his hand, Celliers still didn't quite understand the reasons behind Yonoi's behavior but he felt less inclined to upset the young commandant since hearing from Conti. Yonoi turned to leave and Jack grasped his arm, Yonoi turned to look at Celliers with wide eyes but neither of them spoke.  
  
  
Lifting one questioning brow, searching Yonoi's eyes with his own, Celliers lowered his gaze to the Captain's mouth and then back to his eyes again. Yonoi turned to him then and pushed him up against the wall, a fire in his gaze that both excited and unnerved Celliers. Yonoi leaned in and the kiss they shared was brief, but soft and electrifying. Celliers was left reeling as Yonoi exited the cell with flushed cheeks, he slowly sank to the floor and stared at the locked door in stunned silence.  
  



	7. Tread Lightly

Yonoi let Celliers out the next day and Jack took a moment to enjoy the feeling of actual sunlight upon his body. Yonoi was standoffish and stiff in front of the rest of the camp, ensuring that if Celliers said anything; nobody would believe it. But he was not allowed to spend any time with his friends, who were looking quite well, considering where they were. As Celliers curled up that same night, trying to keep himself warm, he suddenly became aware of footsteps approaching his cell. The door slowly opened and Yonoi entered, so Celliers relaxed slightly but kept his wary gaze on the Japanese Captain as he stood up. Yonoi led him out of the cell, which hadn't happened for a while and Celliers found himself in the officer's shower block once again. He wasted no time in getting into the shower, the hot water soothing his aches and pains as well as getting rid of the chill from his bones.  
  
  
When he was clean and content to step out of the shower, Celliers reached for the towel and found that it was being held by Yonoi. Celliers looked on as Yonoi stepped forwards, dabbing at Jack's body with the towel. Celliers lifted his hands and took the towel carefully from Yonoi, who stepped back but watched intently as Celliers finished drying himself off. Jack then reached for his clothes, but Yonoi stopped him and led him naked into the bedroom. The door was locked and Yonoi turned towards Jack, looking him over with an expression of lust. Celliers kept his gaze averted in apparent disinterest, but Yonoi wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

His gaze still lowered, Celliers became aware of Yonoi undressing himself. His heart rate accelerated nervously, daringly he lifted his gaze and Yonoi became further aroused that Jack was now watching him strip off his uniform. Breathing heavily with uncertainty, Celliers stepped backwards when Yonoi approached him. They were both terrified of being found out, yet unable to stop themselves now that they had started. This behavior was punishable by death, so the risk involved was great. Their eyes met anxiously, neither of them quite sure of what to do next. Yonoi stepped into Celliers' personal space, encouraged when Celliers did not back away from him a second time.


	8. I Surrender

There was a moment between them where they stared fearfully into each other's eyes and then all at once they were embracing and kissing heatedly. Their bodies pressed together, excitement thrilling through them both, Celliers felt the bed at the back of his knees and he sank down onto it. Yonoi followed him, poised over Jack with a heated expression as they slowly began to lose their inhibitions. Leaning down to kiss Celliers' neck, Yonoi trailed his hand down Jack's body to grasp his cock firmly. Jack closed his eyes, his erection hardening in Yonoi's palm. Part of Celliers was still very tense but it was rapidly fading as Yonoi began to suck and tongue at his neck. Jack's soft groan fuelled Yonoi's desire to take it further, his hand squeezing and stroking Jack's erect length firmly.  
  
  
Celliers groaned again and turned Yonoi on so that his cock was at it's hardest, causing Yonoi to groan loudly in response against Jack's heated skin. Yonoi suddenly found himself on his back, as Jack reversed the situation and poised himself over the Japanese Captain in a very bold move. Leaning down to kiss Yonoi's parted lips, Celliers reached down to grasp the hardened member of his captor and Yonoi's wide eyes slowly rolled shut as Celliers began to stroke and pump his cock. Celliers kissed Yonoi's cheek, finding the softness of his skin appealing and those cheekbones.. Without his uniform on, they made Yonoi look much more feminine.  
  
  
"Jack, Jack!" Yonoi gasped, pushing Jack's hand away from his cock firmly, " _uhn_ , not yet!"  
  
  
Celliers growled impatiently into Yonoi's ear, Yonoi sat up and looked at him with building desire. Celliers watched as Yonoi turned around, shakily presenting himself to the startled soldier. Yonoi reached over and pulled open a drawer from the beside table, Celliers put his hand inside and took out a bottle. He opened the bottle quickly and slicked the lubrication onto his cock, it was slippery and that served to be enough for them to get started. Yonoi held onto the bed frame as Jack came up behind him, Celliers had no intentions of being gentle as he instantly nudged the head of his cock right up against Yonoi's waiting entrance. Yonoi grit his teeth and threw back his head, grunting with each thrust as Celliers worked his way deeper and deeper inside of Yonoi.  
  
  
Unbridled groans escaped Yonoi as Celliers held tightly onto his hips, for it no longer hurt and started to feel surprisingly good. Neither of them had ever done this before, so it started quite clumsily and uncertainly. Jack's cock slipped out a few times, but he soon got the hang of things and moved in a more confident manner. Yonoi was moaning quite lustfully now, the pleasure he was feeling overwhelmed him and Celliers slid his hand firmly down to grasp Yonoi's hard member. Yonoi breathed Jack's name helplessly, lowering his head in submission as Jack thrust into him harder, squeezing Yonoi's cock in his palm sensuously.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. _Uhh_.. " Jack moaned, his thrusts quickening as his heart began to pound hard within his chest.  
  
  
But he wanted to see Yonoi's face, so he quickly flipped the Captain over and continued to fuck him while watching the expressions of ecstasy that had taken over Yonoi's usually straight face. Yonoi stared up into Jack's fierce blue eyes and felt his own erection pulse and throb against Jack's body as it rubbed against him, a feeling of utter helplessness arousing him as Jack grasped Yonoi's wrists and held them firmly over his head. Yonoi's knees were bent and almost upon his chest, he cried out as Jack began to really thrust hard. Celliers never let his gaze leave Yonoi's face, watching it contort in both pleasure and pain. He growled and suddenly felt a warm sensation between their bodies, as Yonoi succumbed to the sex and lost his self control.  
  
  
Celliers leaned in and kissed the moaning lips that he found so agreeable now, flicking out his tongue and coaxing Yonoi into making out with him. Yonoi did so without protest, his heart racing as a deep, throaty moan escaped Jack. Yonoi arched his back, turned his head and practically howled as Celliers came inside of him. The climax hit Celliers hard and fast, his cock buried balls deep inside of Yonoi and his hands keeping the Captain's wrists bound above his head in dominance. Yonoi felt Jack's hot, shaky breath against his ear in short bursts as he came down from his release. Slowly, Jack let go of Yonoi's wrists and they lay together on the bed, breathless and panting.  
  
  
"Why now?" breathed Celliers curiously, lifting his head to look Yonoi in the eyes, "why tonight?"  Yonoi traced along Celliers' jaw with his fingertips.  
  
  
"The war is over, Jack," Yonoi revealed, "you'll be going home tomorrow." Celliers stared at him in disbelief.  
  
  
"So.. who won?" he asked softly. Yonoi gently pushed Jack's head down onto his chest, stroking his hair gently.  
  
  
"I did," Yonoi whispered quietly. Jack stared confusedly into the darkness of the bedroom, turned his head slightly and kissed Yonoi's perspiration slickened chest, his eyes fluttering closed as the soothing strokes of Yonoi's fingers in his hair lulled him into a deep, calming sleep.  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
